Picture Perfect
by fyd818
Summary: Tenten's pretty sure she's never looked forward to a Valentine's Day with her husband more than this one. Neji? He's just happy to have his wife all to himself for sixteen wonderful, uninterrupted hours. :Neji x Tenten:


Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_, nor any places, things, characters, or ideas therein. The aforementioned belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, Shounen Jump, and TV Tokyo, etc. I am writing this fic for enertainment purposes _only_, not monetary gain.

Summary: Tenten's pretty sure she's never looked forward to a Valentine's Day with her husband more than this one. Neji? He's just happy to have his wife all to himself for sixteen wonderful, uninterrupted hours. :Neji x Tenten:

Rating: T

Warnings: Some kissing and lots of cavity-inducing, much deserved fluff

Pairing(s): Neji/Tenten, brief mention of Gaara/Hinata

Sequel to: _All I Want for Christmas_

Universe: AU

Spoilers: None

**Author's Note:** Ever since I finished up _All I Want for Christmas_, I knew I was going to be writing this Valentine's Day sequel. NejiTen is still my most-beloved 'ship in _Naruto_, canon be hanged. I absolutely adored writing this oneshot, and I hope you all enjoy reading it! Thanks for doing so, and I hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day!

* * *

***~Picture Perfect~***

_.:fyd818:._

* * *

_My son is a Casanova!_

Hyuuga Tenten stared in absolute shock as her four-year-old son Hizashi solemnly pulled handful after handful of Valentine's cards (both homemade and store bought) out of his little backpack. It went on so long she began to wonder if her son had brought home with him any of the things for preschool he'd originally left home with earlier.

Hizashi's seven-year-old sister, Kanae, stared at her young brother with her jaw hanging open. "_Gosh_!" she exclaimed, her eyes as big as the cookie in her left hand. "'Zashi, what have you been _doing_ at preschool?"

Tenten mentally thanked her daughter for giving voice to the thought which had been having trouble making its way from her brain to her mouth.

Shrugging, Hizashi pulled out one last handful of cards and dumped them on top of the stack spilling off the kitchen table. "Just stuff," he said in the openly honest way of children.

"Your ABC's is 'stuff,'" Tenten finally managed to choke out. "_Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes_ is 'stuff.' _This_? This is..." She trailed off, unable to find words. She wondered if any other mother in the world had had to deal with their four-year-old coming home with a Mt. Everest-worthy pile of Valentine's Day cards.

"Every girl _in_ _the whole_ _preschool_ must have given him a card," Kanae said. Shaking her head, she picked up one obviously handmade card dripping with glitter, pink hearts, and was that _lace_? "Geez, Hizashi, Hallmark must really _love_ you."

"She said forever an' ever," Hizashi replied seriously, his pale Hyuuga eyes wide and solemn. He poked at the precarious stack, looking afraid they'd all come tumbling down on his dark-haired head. "And that we're gonna get married next week."

Tenten wasn't sure which was weirder: the fact someone had actually named their child after a brand of heartwarming (or tear-inducing) products and films, or that said child wanted to get married. To her son. Next week.

"I don't wanna get married, Mama." Hizashi's wide eyes, vulnerable and filled with fear, lifted to Tenten's face. "That means I gotta kiss her. And she's got _cooties_!"

Biting down on her tongue to keep from snorting the way she wanted to, Tenten reached out to ruffle her son's hair. "It's okay, buddy. You don't have to marry her, next week or _any_ time, if you don't want to." Turning from her son, Tenten looked over to Kanae. "How about your backpack?" she asked, wondering if she should. "Is it filled to overflowing with cards, too?"

Shrugging, Kanae reached down into her bag and pulled out a couple of modest handfuls. "Not really. Got a few, but nothing like Hizashi. And is it just me, or is it weird that my baby brother got more Valentines than me?" She wrinkled her nose. "Not that I'm complaining. I didn't even want these. But he's _four_, for cryin' out loud!"

Before Tenten could find any sort of reasonable response, the doorbell rang. _Saved by the bell!_ "Your Auntie Hanabi's here," she said hurriedly. "You guys ready to go?"

Even though Hanabi had rung the bell, she still let herself into the house and breezed into the kitchen just then. Her mouth fell open when she saw the pile of cards on the table. "What in the _world_ is all that?" she gasped.

Hizashi looked up at her, frowning. "Valentine's cards," he informed her in a flat tone, sounding a fair bit like his father. "Most of 'em are mine. I didn't even _want_ any!"

"He didn't even_ give_ any," Kanae added. She pointed to the one neat little stack balancing precariously on the corner of the table. "Those are mine. Pitiful, isn't it?"

"Extremely," Hanabi deadpanned. "Though you're still up on me. My own fiancé hasn't even given me one, so you both are doing _way_ better than me."

"Well, he hasn't given you one _yet_," Tenten pointed out. "Even though Konohamaru's off on a business trip, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten."

The right side of Hanabi's mouth quirked up in a speculative smile. "Hmm," she hummed. "Good point." Clapping her hands together, she turned back toward the door. "C'mon, kiddos!" she called. "I want to be home if a special delivery shows up at my front door."

After waving off Hanabi and the kids, Tenten went to the kitchen and swept all of Hizashi's cards into one bag, then Kanae's into a smaller one. Setting them aside, she headed back to the business end of the room to get started on the very special evening she had planned for her and her husband's Valentine's Day celebration.

And she knew the present she intended to give him later was totally going to blow his mind.

* * *

The scent of fresh-baked bread and Italian spices met Neji's nose the moment he stepped in the front door. Inhaling deeply, he paused a moment to savor the smell and just enjoy the warm feelings that came from being home.

Konoha trotted into the hall, her tail wagging as she came to greet him. Grinning, Neji buried his fingers in the dog's ruff and loved on her a minute before gently nudging her out of the way and slipping off his shoes. "Tenten?"

"In the kitchen!" she called. "Welcome home."

Neji unwound his scarf from around his neck and hung it and his heavy coat on the rack in the entry before continuing on down the hall to the kitchen. Konoha followed, nudging her nose against his hand to beg for more attention, but stopped before her feet hit the tile. "Smells great." He wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and kissed the ticklish spot on her neck, making her giggle as she tossed the contents of the big glass bowl sitting on the counter. A few pieces of lettuce flew out of the bowl as she jumped and laughed.

"Happy Valentine's Day." The morning had been so busy, they hadn't really had much of a chance to see each other. Tenten had been busy getting the kids ready for school as he walked out the door to go to work, so a quick, "Love you, 'bye," was pretty much all they got to say.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too." Tenten squeezed his hands around her waist before going back to the salad. "It'll be ready in just a minute or two, if you want to go on and wash up."

Neji crossed to the sink and washed his hands, glancing down to make sure Konoha had enough food and water. Apparently Tenten had just filled the food bowl, and the water was still most of the way full. As he dried his hands, he watched his wife carry things out of the door down the wall from the archway he'd entered from, taking various dishes into the dining room. Her swishy black skirt swirled around her ankles, and she'd left her rich brown hair loose so it swayed across the ruby-red fabric covering her shoulders.

He was very, _very_ glad the kids were spending the night at their Aunt Hanabi's house.

Just a few minutes later, they sat down to an Italian dinner which looked every bit as good as it smelled. While Tenten cut the lasagna, Neji poured the wine into their two fluted glasses before returning the bottle to the little bucket of ice sitting on the table to his left, across from his wife. The flickering light of the candles Tenten had lit played across her hair, bringing out rich honey and mahogany highlights. It also gave her cheeks a rosy tint and made her eyes shine all the brighter.

_I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world_, Neji mused, unable to tear his gaze from her.

They chatted comfortably throughout the meal about anything and everything, including the mountain of Valentine's cards Hizashi had brought home with him. Tenten retrieved the bag she'd put them in, and they both stared at the number of them in amazement.

As they ate dessert - a decadant chocolate-and-cherry cheesecake - Neji reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, wrapped with a bow. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said again, handing it across the table to her.

Tenten's eyebrows went up, and her eyes got wide. "What did you do?" she asked suspicously, accepting the box.

He smiled. "Just open it."

After untying the red bow, she set the ribbon aside and then slowly lifted the top of the box. "_Oh_," she breathed out, cradling the box in both hands as she stared at its contents. "Neji, these are _beautiful_."

The tanzanite and white zircon studs had caught his eye in the window of a shop one day as he left the restaurant next door after a business lunch. He went in and bought them on the spot, and had been impatiently waiting until when he could give the beautiful earrings to her. The expression on her face made the wait more than worth it. Though Tenten wasn't really a fancy-jewelry type of person, for some reason, when he'd seen those earrings he'd immediately thought of her. And apparently his instinct had been right on target.

Looking up at him with shining eyes, Tenten smiled before slipping the earrings into her ears and tucking her hair back over her shoulders. The rich, velvet blue of the tanzanite glowed against the backdrop of her dark hair, as the zircon sent off multi-colored sparks. "They're _perfect_," she sighed.

"I was hoping you'd like them." He explained how he'd found them, then admitted, "I've been counting the days until I could give them to you. I almost gave them to you early several times."

Tenten, who had picked up her wine glass and was tilting her head back and forth to see a reflection of the earrings, smiled again. "Thank you again, I love these." She set down the glass, then reached under the tablecloth and picked up a rectangular-shaped wrapped package off the chair next to hers. "Here's yours. Happy Valentine's Day, Neji."

Accepting the gift from her while being careful not to let the trailing ribbons get caught in the flames of the candles, Neji pulled it to himself and felt along its edges. The sides were hard, like a picture frame, the paper dipping a bit in the middle when he tentatively pushed on it. He was pretty sure it _was_ a picture, but of what?

Glancing up at his wife, who watched him with eyes torn between anxiety and excitement, Neji untied the ribbon, setting it and the bow aside before tackling the silver paper. As he pulled it loose, he was met with an image in greyscale, strange and as unidentifiable as an alien landscape.

He didn't want to seem unappreciative; yet at the same time, Neji had no idea what he was looking at. Feeling anxiety prickle along the back of his neck, he tilted his head slightly one way and the picture in another, trying to make sense out of what he was seeing.

Tenten giggled, drawing his attention up to her. "You don't know what that is, do you?" she asked.

"...No?" It looked vaguely like the images he saw every day at his job as a cardiologist, when he looked at the results of various tests done to find problems with people's hearts. This definitely wasn't a heart, but it suddenly dawned on Neji that what he looked at wasn't too far off. _Wait a minute...!_

Grinning, Tenten said, "That's an ultrasound I had done last week."

Neji nearly dropped the picture. "You're pregnant!" He vaulted out of his chair and around the corner of the table, wrapping his arms around Tenten before she could even push her own chair away from the table and stand. "_Tenten_..." He breathed her name into her hair.

She laughed when the edge of the frame bumped into her elbow. "According to Dr. Miller, Hyuuga child number three ought to be here sometime in mid- to late September." Tenten tapped the edge of the frame with her free hand. "A bit cliché, telling you this way, I think. But I couldn't resist, considering how close it was to Valentine's Day. The hardest part was keeping the secret until tonight."

He let go of her long enough to pull her chair back so she could stand. Folding her against his chest, Neji breathed in the scent of her vanilla shampoo and slipped a hand between them to rest on her still-flat stomach. "Another baby," he marveled.

"It's been four years since Hizashi," Tenten murmured against his chest. "I think we ought to be about rested up and ready for another."

Instant recollection of the long nights with stubbornly wakeful Kanae and colicky Hizashi snapped to the forefront of Neji's mind, but they made him smile now. He probably wouldn't still be smiling in about ten months, but their new baby would be completely worth the sleepless nights, just like their first two were. "Christmas Eve?" he asked.

Looking up at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes, Tenten replied, "Probably." They kissed quickly, and then she added, "I haven't told anyone else. I figure we'll tell the kids and Hanabi tomorrow when we go to pick up Kanae and Hizashi. And I was already planning to call and see how Hinata's doing with her and Gaara's next one tomorrow, too. So I'll tell them then. And as for your uncle..." She trailed off.

Hiashi, who had turned sheet-white and looked this-close to passing out when Neji and Tenten announced their first pregancy, had grown accustomed to it by now. Though Gaara's and Hinata's twins had sort of thrown him for a loop for a while... "We'll invite him over for dinner this weekend and tell him then. Let's just hope two pregnancy announcements this close together doesn't throw him off too much." Though stern and businesslike most of the time, Hiashi had a soft spot for his grandchildren. Neji felt fairly certain he hid candy for the kids, but he couldn't prove it since neither they nor he would admit to it. "Wow, another baby." He rested his chin on top of Tenten's head and decided he was going to be grinning like an idiot for at least a week now.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Neji." Tenten lifted her head from his chest to smile up at him, her beautiful eyes alight with love and warmth.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tenten." Neji leaned down to kiss her thoroughly again, _very_ glad they had the rest of the evening all to themselves, anticipation lighting a fire deep in his belly.

It had been a long time since it had been just the two of them - and, from the sound of things, it would be a long time before it would be just the two of them again.

Best to take advantage of things now.

And take advantage they did indeed.

***~The End~***

**Author's Ending Notes:** Pretty much from the moment I finished up _All I Want for Christmas_, I knew I was going to write this sequel. NejiTen is still my most-beloved _Naruto_ 'ship, canon be hanged, and I've been looking forward to an excuse to write some happy fluff for them. What better time than Valentine's Day? And after Hinata announced she was pregnant for Christmas, in my head Tenten kind of put her hands on her hips and importantly told me that _she_ will be, too, you know, on Valentine's Day. Well, we see what happened from there. And I know I had Tenten drinking wine, despite being pregnant - but she only took tiny sips after every 10 bites or so, and only to keep the secret until she gave Neji the ultrasound. I know pregnant women aren't supposed to drink alcohol, so I hope you'll forgive me for fudging just a teeny bit for this fic. Also, though this does take place in America and I still use the traditional family name-given name format when introducing characters, I usually don't mix in any American names. Dr. Miller was, I admit, an uncharacteristic exception - that's the name of the doctor who delivered me, so I felt the need to give him a tip of the hat. Please forgive me for my unusual addition. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, thanks for doing so, and I hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day!


End file.
